


Gone Too Soon

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Help, Epistolary, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura Skye thinks about her character Cassie Newton from the episode Help in Season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> “You think I want this?” asks Cassie. “You think I don’t care? Believe me, I want to…be here…do things. I want to graduate from high school, and I want to go to the stupid Winter Formal.  
> “I have this friend, and…it would be fun to go with him. Just to dance and hear lame music. To wear a silly dress and laugh and stuff. I’d like to go.  
> “There’s a lot of stuff I’d like to do. I’d love to ice skate at Rockefeller Center and I’d love to see my cousins grow up and see how they turn out because they’re really mean and I think they’re going to be fat! I’d love to backpack across the country or…I don’t know…fall in love. But I won’t. I just never will.”
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Azura’s POV

Dear Diary,  
Wow. I can’t believe what had happened in the Buffy episode Help in Season 7. My character, seer Cassandra “Cassie” Newton, died of a heart attack. But then again, I think… no, believe… that I portrayed her with such awesomeness, and such insight as well. I hope I did her proud. I secretly knew that she had precognition powers, and could see flashes of what would happen for her and others in the future. It’s just… sometimes I wish that I had that kind of power, so I could warn my castmates on Buffy of either good or bad times that lay ahead. But I know I can’t do that because I’m not precognitive at all.

Wow. As I sit and look at the final scene of Help, I also wonder “What can one do when one can’t help?” It’s a question that makes me wonder, even now. For now, I too feel like crying as I look at Sarah’s tear-stained face, and wish that a different character had died of a heart attack and that Cassie was still alive so she could give Buffy a comforting hug and tell her that everything was going to be OK. Better yet, sometimes I wish that there was a scene where Buffy makes a confession to Cassie that, when Buffy herself was sixteen, there was a prophecy foretelling Buffy’s death. Cassie would be listening intently, and asking her questions, such as “What did it feel like? You know, when you had heard those words of you facing this Master vampire and that you would die?”

And Buffy, I think, would tell her the answers after thinking over them for a bit.

Well, it’s time for me to go. But I’ll write in you some more when I get the chance, Diary. And I hope there are some good fanfics out there with my character in them as well, knowing the popularity of fanfiction and the Internet these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are like inspiration. The more encouraging feedback I get, the more I will write. :)


End file.
